


What could've been

by samodivax



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets about things that could've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could've been

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that Rhaegar became king after Aerys died and Robert's Rebellion never happened, sort of. The rest is speculation up to you readers, mostly because I don't want to plan every little detail.

Viserys had a particular fondness for Rhaenys, this much was no secret. The day his brother announced that Rhaenys was to be auctioned off to a Tyrell to keep the peace between Dornish and Reachmen, she said nothing and obediently accepted her duty. Viserys had been angry for sure, fists balled at his sides.

But it was without a doubt Daenerys whom he loved, and Daenerys whom he wanted, and Daenerys whom he was denied.

He swore he'd never forgive Rhaegar for that grievous injury. And he swore he would take the Iron Throne and correct his fool brother's mistakes, whatever the cost.


End file.
